


"Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" Podcover

by endeni



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni





	"Mistakes We Knew We Were Making" Podcover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Podfic of) Mistakes We Knew We Were Making by Singlesrvngfrend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728167) by [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80). 



[Resources](http://endeni.dreamwidth.org/20058.html)


End file.
